


I'm Glad You (Finally) Asked

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Hot Springs Holiday [3]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Derick is Too Pure, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Shy Derick, Stargazing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Derick takes Valery on a moonlit walk, and his heart stops several times.AkaDerick finally manages to ask Valery out.





	I'm Glad You (Finally) Asked

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of the Hot Spring Holiday Series! 💕
> 
> This takes place during the same time as the previous story, Help You to Help Myself. And for anyone who may have skipped over that one because of the "Major Character Death" tag, I apologize; that was a mistake. There is NO death in just about any of my works.
> 
> Also, who else knew DD already had Dojins made?? I found a couple a few days ago! \^0^/
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this super adorable Val/Der one shot, and the rest of the Hot Spring Holiday series~!💕

This is the most awkward moment of Derick's entire life, right here.

 

_ "Yes, yes, Doug- fuck! Yesss!" _

 

Derick is  _ so _ glad he came back from dinner early to get his luggage. He closes the door to the room he's going to share with Valery tonight, face red, and quickly walks away from the noises emanating from the neighboring room. Kirill didn't waste any time, did he..?

 

Turning the corner, be finds Valery leaning against the window sill, watching the night sky, a soft smile on his face. Derick is struck breathless for a moment.

 

Valery just seems to glow in the moonlight. His hair is pulled up in a bun with a few fly aways framing his face, looking like the most beautiful princess he's ever seen. His heart skips a beat, and Derick has to take a second to psyche himself up before he can manage to step closer to the other man. Valery notices him and smiles, standing up straighter.

 

"Derick." He greets softly. Derick smiles shyly.

 

"Hey Milla. Er, uh. I guess it's actually Valery, huh?" Derick corrects, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

 

"I don't mind either one, honestly." Valery laughs, leaning his hip against the wall. "I've been Milla for so long, that's probably easier for everyone." Derick nods understandingly and leans against the wall as well, trying not to look as anxious as he feels.

 

Has Kirill told Valery yet? Does he know they'll be sharing a room?? How is he supposed to tell him??

 

"So," Valery starts, lips pulling into a smirk, "Kirill told me he kicked you out of the room tonight?"

 

"Ah," so Kiril  _ had _ told him, "that he did. He's been a little jealous of Apple." Derick laughs, genuine this time. It's kind of cute, really, how wound up Kirill can get over Doug. The older man had been working with Dr. Apple for years; if something was going to happen between them, it would have long before now. Valery laughs as well, shaking his head fondly.

 

"Kirill has  _ always _ been the jealous type. Even when he was little. I guess I spoiled him too much."

 

"Even if you did spoil him, he still grew up into a fine young man." Derick assures him. It could just be the lighting, but Valery's cheeks look a little pink. 

 

The thought of causing Valery's cheeks to warm makes Derick's cheeks warm as well, embarrassment taking over ams choking his words before they can make it out of his throat. They stand together in silence for a while, looking anywhere but each other, before Derick can work up the nerve to say "W-would you… like to take a walk with me… tonight? It's, uh. The stars are very beautiful, tonight."

 

Valery's eyes light up, his smile growing as he tilts his head. 

 

"I was hoping you'd ask me that."

 

\---

 

The weather is cooling off, but the night air is still warm enough that Derick needn't worry about needing anything thicker than his robe. They walk close together, shoulders and fingers brushing, as they stroll through the trees. 

 

Derick feels like he should say something, or do something, maybe? But he's nervous. He's never usually alone with Valery in a non-work situation; what should he talk about? What should he say??

 

"About yesterday," Valery begins, fingers twisting together in front of him- is he nervous?? "Thank you, for not being upset about it." They pause in their walk and Valery turns to face the taller man.

 

"Oh." Derick smiles, shy but reassuringly, "That was a mistake on my part. You were trying to protect Kirill, right? I could have, and probably should have, just asked, but," Derick shrugs, "It was my mistake." He pauses for a moment, weighing his words,

 

"Also, I meant what I said." Valery tilts his head, confused, and Derick's shy smile grows, "As long as they're a good person, their gender doesn't matter."

 

This time, even in the low light, Derick sees the blush spread over Valery's cheeks. The slighter man nibbles at his bottom lip, gazing up at Derick from under his lashes. Derick's heart begins to race again; this is a dangerous situation. Valery looks too cute like this…

 

"Would you say I'm a good person then..?" Valery asks, his fingers finding Derick's and holding on carefully.

 

"The best!" Derick blurts, eyes wide, "You're the nicest, sweetest person I think I've ever met!"  Valery laughs, head tipped back, and that's Derick's new favorite thing. He wants to see Valery laugh like that forever.

 

"Good. I'm glad you think that." Valery nods, almost to himself. "Should we head back in? It's starting to get late." He asks, giving a little tug on Derick's hand.

 

"Milla!" Derick rushes, a little too loudly if Valery's startled jolt is any indication.

 

"Yes Derick?"

 

"When we get back home, would you like to go out some time? To a movie, or dinner, or- maybe a street fair??" Derick can feel his face burning as he holds Valery's hand tightly. The other man is silent for a moment.

 

"You mean, like a date? Just you and me?"

 

"Yes. Exactly that. A date. With me." Derick nods. Valery's smile is wide, and Derick thinks maybe the sun has risen again, but no. It's just an angel.

 

"I'd really, really like that."

 

\---

 

Derick is on cloud nine the rest of the night. Not even Kirill's sex noises can ruin the fact that Valery is pressed against his side as they watch tv.

 

"You'd think Kirill would get tired eventually." Valery grumbles, wrapping the thick comforter tighter over his head as he scoots closer to Derick and turns the volume up on the late night program he's found. Derick wants to agree, considering it's after midnight now, but he also never wants Valery to leave his side. 

 

The younger man is warm and soft, his hair giving off a faint scent of coconut after the soak they took once they returned to the inn. Derick tries to subtly inhale the fragrance, committing everything this weekend to memory.

 

"Derick?" Valery muses, "Are you sniffing me..?"

 

Derick's stomach plummets, shame coloring his face and making him nauseous.

 

"I-I-"

 

Valery turns his head to look at Derick, eyebrows raised and lips curled into an amused little smile.

 

"I… was…" Derick admits quietly. He squeezes his eyes closed- doesn't want to see the disgust on Valery's face-

 

"You're too cute." Valery laughs. And then something soft is brushing his cheek- something warm and lip shaped-

 

His eyes fly open and Valery is smiling at him, mere inches from his face.

 

"Did you-?"

 

"I did. And I'm going to do it again." Valery is still smiling when their lips meet, and it's such a perfect kiss- Derick must have drowned in the onsen earlier. He's in heaven now. This can't be real.

 

But Valery's fingertips brush his cheeks, his hands cup his neck, and it's real. Valery's lips are soft and warm, firm yet plush. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, and doesn't go beyond chaste, but Derick already feels like he's used up all the luck one is given in life. Valery giggles at his starstruck expression as he pulls away.

 

"It sounds like they've quieted down over there. We should get some sleep." Valery boops his nose with a finger before turning the television off and getting his futon ready.

 

"Okay." Is Derick's delayed, response. His voice cracks and Valery laughs again.

 

\---

 

"So you guys are dating now??" Kirill gushes, smile wide. Valery laughs eyes finding Derick across the room, as he talks cheerfully with the owner of the onsen.

 

"Something like that."

 

"That's so great!" Kirill sighs, reclining against Doug, "Derick's been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for  _ ages. _ It was getting painful to watch."

 

Valery laughs, shaking his head fondly.

 

"It really was."


End file.
